


Someday

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Young Royai and Figure Skating. A modern AU.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt on Tumblr for flourchildwrites.

##  **Someday**

The crowd cheered as the couple moved in unison on the ice. Riza loved skating. She felt free on the ice and with Roy beside her, she felt invincible. Every lift so far had been flawless. It was best they had been all season.

Roy put his hand on her hip. Her hand on his shoulder, she braced herself for the final lift. He lifted her up and as she got her legs into position she felt her foot hit Roy. He stumbled but caught himself and her before they fell. She kept the smile on her face; she didn’t dare look down. If Roy was keeping it together then so was Riza - she wouldn’t let him down. When she came out of the lift, she caught sight of the blood pumping down his face. He just looked at her with a reassuring smile.

“I’m alright,” he whispered.

Stomach in knots, she tried to put the misstep out of her mind as they completed the final footwork sequence. The crowd cheered as the music faded out and they hugged each other.

Hughes, Roy’s personal medic rushed over and Riza stepped back as he wiped away the blood.

“It’s fine,” her partner insisted.

“No, it’s not.” Riza winced at the deep cut on his forehead. “I’m so sorry, Roy.”

A smirk on his face, he said, “We’ve still got tomorrow, right?”

They skated to the side where Hughes could take a closer look at the cut.

Riza had forgotten all about the talent scout in the audience. She smacked her head. “Oh, I messed everything up.”

“It was the only mistake in the routine,” Hughes cut in.

Roy nodded, “I reckon we’ve got a great score.”

The medic frowned and made a noise of disapproval. “That’s deep, Roy, you’re going to need stitches.”

Roy sighed. “Really? It doesn’t seem that bad to me. It can wait until after they announce the score.”

She fixed him with a glare, “If you were looking at it, you would say different.”

“See Riza knows which one of use talks more sense.”

Hughes handed Roy a cloth. “Hold that there until after the scores if you’re going to be that proud about it.”

Riza took Roy by the hand and they skated to the “kiss and cry” area to see what their score would be.

* * *

 

After Roy and Riza heard their score, they grinned from ear to ear. It wasn’t a great score but considering the accident, they had done pretty well.

Hughes came rushing over and grabbed Roy by the arm. “Now, you lovebirds can let go and let me do my job.”

Roy looked over his shoulder as he walked off with Hughes. Riza smiled at him, a warmth spreading in her chest. They could be winners together. She could feel it in her bones. They just needed to have the best coach. They already had the best medical team. Trust was a big part of skating and she would trust Roy with her life. He was her best friend. She wondered if Roy knew just how he affected her when he did simple things like hugging her or holding her hand, especially off the ice.

She passed her father in the audience. He was scowling and she knew that she was in for a lecture. Another reason why Riza wanted another coach was that her father was very hard on them particularly her. Ever since Roy had come to skate under her father’s tutelage, she suspected he cared more about Roy’s success than hers. She had wanted to hate him but she never could.

Riza straightened her shoulders. It didn’t matter what her father thought. She had Roy and that was all that mattered in the end. She was a damn good skater and someday she would be great and make her father eat his words.

Someday.

_Fin_


End file.
